Tears
by heavans-tears
Summary: Mai's Dreams... her future, not past...  a kiss... a ring... a girl... a death...  who will be saved?...
1. Prologue

**Tears**

_They stood at the cliffs edge, the girl touch the boys fingers and he clasped hers. He looked down to her, she kept on looking towards the ocean, until he put his other hand on her chin and moved her face towards his direction._

"_Are you ready my love?"he asked with a smile._

_She stared at him, with tears in her eyes,"I think so", putting a small smile on her face._

"_There's the smile I love," he said with such happiness._

"_I want to see that smile forever and always" wrapping his arms around her waist,"I will see it forever, won't I?"ask the boy, jokingly with a eyebrow raised._

_She chocked up and moved her arms up around to his neck._

_Putting an even bigger smile on her face,"You will see this smile for all and eternity"she laid her head on to his chest and his on the top of her head._

_They stood there in silence, with the wind swirling around them._

_He tilts her head up and lowers his lips to hers._

_Time stood still for them, he turned eyes closed, still holding and kissing her so his back was towards the edge... and leaned back..._

_Time slowed as the boy leaned back over the cliffs edge, ready to go into the next life with the girl he should not love._

_The girls lips move away from his and her hands unclasped around his neck and went to his chest... _

_he thought this is the way to die... ...with the one you love... _

_The boy felt a sudden pressure on his chest, opening his eyes and saw his love was the one that was pushing him with sadness and regret on her tear stained face and mouthed 'Sorry'..._

_The edge was far away from him now with the one in whom he loved still standing, watching as he got closer and closer to the black water, lapping at the cliffs bottom. _

_He turns away from the sight of the girl and watches his death nearing faster and faster..._

"_love..." said the boy, falling with wind swirling around him._

_"only love can do this..." he can see the jagged stones in the water now_

_"make us incapable of not stopping the one we fall in love wit-..."_

…_...The wind swirls up past the girl..._

_she is still looking out over the edge towards the ocean_

_"love..." said the girl with tears still falling down her cheek,_

_ "only love can do this..." she sat down still looking out to the ocean,_

_taking the knife out of her dress pocket and resting it to her collar bone _

_"make us capable of falling out of lo-... " _

…_...The slumped body on the cliff slowly falls off into the sea as the sun sets on the stony cliffs..._

Mai's eyes open...

* * *

Reveiw... please..


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"Taking steps"**

Mai was lying on the couch when when she woke up, _what a strange dream, _she stayed there looking at the ceiling, remembering the dream she had.

"if your that bored, why don't you go home?" Said Lin, standing at the end of the couch where Mai's feet were. Mai sat up looking at Lin with an eyebrow raised.

"ok and you can make **Lord** Naru's last round of tea today?" asked Mai watching Lin's face not move a muscle.

"that's what I thought" and laid back on the couch. She could hear Lin move away into the kitchen, _probably making himself a tea, _she smiled.

Some time later when Mai's dozing started again, she heard Lin's door shut. She glanced to the side and saw him with his suitcase.

"See ya tomorrow Lin"said Mai, while looking over at the clock, _almost home time,_ got up and went to the Kitchen. She heard the front door close and turned on the kettle. Mai was finished everything on the tray, put the hot water in the pot and picked it up. Then the door to Naru's office opened "Mai? t-"

"Tea!" replied Mai walking out towards Naru with a small smirk. He held the door open for her and watched her as she placed the tray on the desk. Mai started to mak his tea.

"Lin's gone home, all the paperwork you gave me have been sorted and filed, there was three phone calls today two appointments one prank call, one of the appointments will be for tomorrow and the other next Thursday. Most of the information about them is on my desk, if you want to look over them, oh and also Lin didn't have time to pick up your groceries so I got them for you, the things on your list wasn't very much for a weeks worth shopping so I got you some extra things, Don't worry they didn't cost much its just extra little things to stock your cupboards and I also saw you didn't have tea bags on your list" she finished making the tea and placed it in front of his chair, Mai then turned around and saw that Naru hadn't moved from where he stood with his hand on the still opened door, She couldn't see his face, _he just wants me out so he can do his work,_ she thought with a smile_._

"So I'll be going home now"

said Mai leaving the tray for tomorrow, started to walk to the door and as she was walking past Naru, to her surprise and shock he touched her arm. She stopped and turned, looking up at Naru with confusion on her face. Naru watched his own hand, rubbing his thumb over the skin of her arm. His face showed no emotion but in his eyes you could see confusion.

"Naru...?"Mai breathed out a laugh "What are y-.." he kissed her, it was gentle, his hand was still on her arm, the other came off the door and went to her waist. The kiss got more needing, wanting, _What the__..__?_ she pushed him away. Mai watched him step back with his hands away from himself, showing her that he wasn't going to touch her again. They were both breathing hard (Naru through his nose), he was waiting for her to say something. Mai put up her hand with her index finger pointing up,as if to say 'one second', then...

she walked out. More like a small run to grab her bag and jacket and closed the front door behind her.

* * *

Review... Thanks... :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'A Cut'

_oh my god Oh My God! _Mai was walking hastily across the street, _he kissed me He.. Kissed.. ME!_ she walked past some school kids at a cafe that were laughing.

_Why would he do that? Like, ha, I wanted him to be with me but.. I didn't think it was going to be this fast. _She stopped at some street lights, waiting for the cars to stop. _I thought it would be more romantic than just... like that. _The cars stopped and she crossed the road. _But then again, _Mai stopped, _it was a very good kiss, _she smiled touching her lips. Mai shook her head and kept walking.

She always took the same root, there was determination in her eyes to get home that she didn't notice the guy with the bunch of balloons. A disarray of colours kept flying past Mai's eyes. Red, green, blue, green, yellow, red, pink, green, pink.

"oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" said the guy trying to untangle himself and Mai out of the balloons ribbon string. "Its alright I wasn't looking either" said Mai. Finally they got out of it but there was a consequences to it.

"oh my god! You neck!" said the guy, _What?. _she touched her neck, there was a stinging feeling, Mai took her fingers away and saw a red blooded line on her finger tips._ Oooh... _

"it must have been the ribbon! Sorry, I'm so sorry" he exclaimed. There was a lady shopkeeper near by, saw what had happened and got Mai to sit down she got a first aid kit. "here let me see" said the guy, he'd tied up the balloons way away from Mai and took a tissue package out of his pocket.

"it only looks like a light slice but I didn't think it was going to be that long" the guy dabbed the tissue on the on the cut. The cut was slightly diagonal across the front of her neck. The lady came back with the first aid and took over the guys job. The only way a bandage could be put on was to have it wrapped around her neck.

"ok, its not too tight is it?" asked the woman.

"no its fine, thank you" Mai said touching the bandage cloth. She thanked the shopkeeper and the guy with the balloons and started home again.

Mai sighed as she closed the apartment door behind her, _too much for one day,_ she sat down on the couch, feeling the drowsiness overwhelm her body. _Maybe I can just lay my head down for a couple of minute, _her head started to fall back to the side and her eye lids started to close, when...

"The dream!" Mai's eyes popped wide open, jumped up and started to pace. "The kiss, The push... The **cut**!" Mai exclaimed touching the bandage again.

_But what does it mean?..._

* * *

Thanks, Reveiw... plz :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'A Ring'

Mai sat in her 'art studio', which was supposed to be her bed room, drawing at her desk. There were many paintings and drawings around the room, most of which were pictures of her friends. Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, Lin and (to no ones surprise) Naru. The other paintings were pictures of places and at the moment Mai was drawing the beginning of a cliff. _If I can just stay awake long enough to finish this picture/dream then I can see if it was really me and Naru..._ Mai held up her head with her left hand on the desk while still drawing with her right hand. _Than, if it was me and Naru, does it mean I can see things that are going to happen? But then, why would it be shown in that kind of weird way? _She kept on working until she got to the shoulders of the drawings,when her eyes drooped a lot until.. her head hit the desk.

_The moon illuminated the snow covered field as the couple walked along a path, until the man kneeled in front of the woman._

"_Will you marry me?" the man said with his heart in his throat, the ring box open and looking up at the love of his life. The woman was speechless but a smile, like the moon, illuminated her face. "YES!" said the woman, jumping into the man's arms and started to roll around in the snow laughing. _

"_Wait, stop I need to tell you something" said the woman, sitting up looking at the man. She took out a breath, "I'm Pregnant" she watched her loves face, brighten with happiness._

"_oh Darling, thank you for being in this world with me" he gave her a long soft kiss..._

'Click'

_They stopped the kiss to see a scraggy looking man with a gun. "No need to be worrying miss" said the Man taking a step closer. "All I want is your money and that pretty looking ring of yours and I'll be off" he smiled an ugly smile. _

_The couple got up,"Just do it, our lives are worth more than a ring and money"said the woman holding on to the man's hand. "I'm not losing you"she whispered._

_After the exchange was done, the man started to walk away. The woman sighed with relief, then.. "on the other hand," it was the scraggy man again turning around, "I wouldn't mind a quicky" he licked his lips and made a ruff low laugh._

_The man put the woman behind him. "No, just take the money and leave" he said_

"_well what have I got to lose" the scraggy man said and pointed._

'Click'

"_NO!"_

'Bang!'

_The woman gave a short fast gasp and dropped to her knees, "no, No, NO!" yelled the man as he caught her in his arms. The scraggy man had left, running._

_Gurgling gasps came from the woman as she watched her lovers face crumble._

_She whispered "ah-don't.. w-w-wait f-for-for meee..." a tear fell on to her face._

"_I won't.." said the man cradling her in his arms. She laughed, which earned her a few coughs she took in some breath, then with her last breath smiling she said "liar..." _

Mai woke up..

* * *

Review... :)


End file.
